Chihiro's Influence
by forest fair
Summary: A series of oneshots, based on the view of each character. please read and review!
1. Dope

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or enjoyed my previous one-shot! You guys were the reason why I had gotten the courage to post this up! I may possibly make this into a series of one-shots, for each character of spirited-away. But that all depends on you, my dear readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome movie, sadly.

* * *

Dope

Sen, you're such a dope, you know that?

You seemed pretty bright at first, but then you had to go and do the dumbest things.

I mean, what kind of person would be crazy enough to ask Yubaba, of all people, for a job and then try to get their freedom back, a few days later?

And even lunatics wouldn't be insane enough to risk their lives, just to save a dumb dragon brat.

The only smart thing you actually did was go back to your own world.

But no, you had to come back and look for Haku.

Do you know how crazy that was? A dragon and a human? Together? It was impossible.

Yet you were still dumb enough to actually pull it off and live happily with dragon boy.

You're such a dope, you know that?

You're crazy and I'm proud

I'm proud to consider you as my little sister.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	2. Why

My second fan-fic! I may possibly just change this into a group of one-shots, with one for each character, but that all depends on you dear readers!

disclaimer: Once again, i do not own this movie, i only own my imagination.

* * *

Why

* * *

Life has many mysteries, with its who's, what's, when's, where's, and why's. 

He hated the why's the most; they were nearly always impossible to answer.

Why did fate bring that girl to HIS boiler room, of all places?

Why did he lie to Rin just to save a human that he didn't even know?

Why did he give his precious train tickets away so easily, even though he had been saving them for years?

Why did that little girl capture his old heart so easily as soon as they met?

Why did he feel so empty inside, when she left?

Why does he still think of her as the granddaughter he never had?

Why? Why?

The boiler man sighed, as he just couldn't figure it out.

But as he settled down for a nap, the answer finally dawned on him, and he quietly chuckled at it's simplicity.

_Because it was Sen, that's why._

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Friend

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Spirited Away, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Friend

Silence

He hated it.

Normally, it meant that he was alone, or that the others were too scared to speak to him

It made him feel like a monster.

Yet, a mere human, who had accidentally stumbled into this world, was courageous enough to talk to a monster like him. She treated him like a normal spirit, instead of cowering away from fear, like the others.

And that's why he like her.

But he felt confused and hurt, when she refused to accept his little gifts. He thought his only friend was turning against him too.

That's why he flew into a fit of rage, when he swallowed the horrible medicine she gave him. He thought she was trying to poison him.

Feeling ashamed after realizing that she was only trying to help, he made a feeble apology by escorted her to the mysterious house of Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. And there, he was welcomed for the second time in his life, and agreed to stay with the old lady, at the wonderful little house she led him to.

He's thankful for everything she had done for him. For taking him in during the rainy night, for saving him from being a ruthless monster, and for taking him to a place where he was forever welcome.

She may have left, but he knows they'll meet again one day. And on that day, along with the dragon, Zeniba, Bou, and Yu-bird, they will have a nice cup of tea again once more.

He may have no face, but everyone could tell that he was happy.

Happy to have such a good friend.

Fin

* * *

read and review! 


	4. Grow

disclaimer: I only own my thoughts and feelings about this awesome movie

Thanks to everyone who was reviewed and helped me on these chapters! It means so much to me!

* * *

Grow

Mama always told me to stay in my room

Mama always told me she would give me a lot of toys to play with.

Mama always told me there were dirty spirits with germs outside of my room

Mama always told me that I would get the germs if I went outside, and I'd get sick

I always listened to Mama, and I was always Mama's precious baby, but I wasn't happy

Sen had told me that she couldn't play with me

Sen had told me she had germs and that I was going to get sick

Sen had told me not to cry, or she and Auntie Zeniba would get in trouble.

Sen had told me that I could come with her to Auntie's house

I listened to Sen, and I was very happy

But Sen was not happy, because she missed her Mama and Papa

Even though I didn't want to, I made Mama let Sen go.

I didn't want to be Mama's precious baby anymore

I didn't want to always be my room anymore

I didn't want to be a child anymore

I didn't want to live like a baby anymore

I just wanted to grow up

And because of Sen,

I did

Fin

* * *

read and review!


	5. Miracle

I'm terribly sorry for not updating so long! I've been getting writer's block and couldn't seem to write well. Without wonderful reviews from you readers, (thanks so much who reviewed though! I appreciate it) I was constantly producing terrible work. So please, review review!

Disclaimer: i don't own spirited away

* * *

Miracle

Even here in the spirit world,

Miracles are considered as impossible fantasies, that would never happen.

Yet, as soon as you became a worker in the bathhouse,

People felt changed, as if you had brought miracles to life, simply by your presence.

Your kindness seemed to rub off on others, and many workers became much friendlier.

Many admired your courage and the weak felt stronger when you walked by

Some were confused about their emotions, for they could not understand that stab of sadness in their hearts, when you left.

You even changed that cold-hearted twin of mine, Yubaba, and the lost dragon who unknowingly gave his heart to you, as soon as the two of you met.

That hair tie No-Face, little baby Bou, Yu-bird, and myself wove together, would protect you and remind you that you're not alone. For even though your memory of the Spirit World was erased, you will never completely forget, and in your heart, you'll always remember the beautiful time we shared.

I once thought you brought miracles to those around you.

But now, as I grow old and watch you live happily with Haku, I realize that I was wrong.

For is wasn't your presence that brought miracles to us.

The miracle was you.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	6. Memento

Sorry! I haven't updated for a while! This isn't one of my best writings, nor is it one of my favourites, but please review! Thank you reviewers! It means alot to me!!!

Oh and by the way, I'm planning to make Haku the last chapter, in case any readers were wondering.

Disclaimer; I dont' own Spirited away

* * *

Memento

Rain poured out outside the bathhouse. The lamps were lit, but few people went out into the rain.

Yubaba sighed. It had been years since Sen first arrived to the bathhouse, with her parents. She could still remember the day she arrived.

Back then, she simply thought of her a pest who came and destroyed her bathhouse, leading to near bankruptcy of the popular place.

Leaning back in her chair, the witch recalls a time when she was truly happy, with Bou, her bathhouse, and _**Him.**_

_**He, **_who made her life seem perfect

_**He**_, who then destroyed her wonderful world, and left her and the baby behind.

It would be on days like this, when she would think back to the day Sen left, and recall the girl's close relationship with Haku

It would be in those rare moments, when Yubaba would truly realize why fate had brought the human to her bathhouse;

Sen was a memento, a reminder of the past, of that wonderful time when life was perfect to the witch.

And as hard as she tried to block out those memories, they will forever come back to her, like a boomerang that always returns, no matter how far you throw it.

Her thoughts then would drift to the present, and she would realize how greatly Sen's influence truly was on everyone, including herself.

When the rain finally stopped, the witch stood up from her chair, and walked to the balcony, preparing for another flight

It would be on these days, when Yubaba would first stop by Haku and Sen's little house.

And there she would check up on her granddaughter

Her little pest who destroyed the bathhouse

Her reminder of the past

Her memento

End

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Paradise

After weeks of writers block, stomach aches, vacations, and school, I have finally been able to submit the last of the stories. However, this one i think is quite different compared to the first one I wrote. Haku is a very perspective person, which is why I wrote his in a much more "detailed" way. It is also set in a very different setting compared to the others. Well, enough babbling, i shall let you read the final entry of "Chihiro's influence". Which MIGHT lead to a beginning of a story. which is starting to slightly unfold, but that all depends on you readers, so REVIEW PLEASE!!! And now i bring you : paradise.

* * *

Paradise

_Drip_

A single drop of water falls into the pool, causing ripples flow outward

_Drop_

Another drop follows , in perfect coordination

_Rustle_

The branches of an elm tree sway to an invisible rhythm, hidden in the air

The sunless sky shines an unnatural light down upon the crystal clear pool,

upon the sturdy looking elm,

upon his expressionless face.

He turns slightly, to the other edge of the pool, where a lone figure stands, waiting

_Paradise_

It was heavenly

But his soul still felt empty

_Splash_

He takes a step into the shallow water, glancing at his reflection, mirrored in the water

His reflection gazes back coolly at him, daring him to take another step

He stops, hesitating

But his eyes flickers back to the figure across from him, brown eyes filled with love

_Two paths_

Which path would he choose?

His uncertainty disappears, green eyes now sparkling with determination

His feet takes bold steps, swiftly moving closer towards the edge

Stepping out of the water, he faces her

She smiles, brown eyes laughing, and takes his hand, leading him away

And together, they leave this paradise

For he would rather spend the imperfect days of eternity with her

Then spend a perfect day alone

In an imperfect paradise

* * *

NOTE: This was taking of from a dream I had (crazy inspiration, isn't it?) which led me to wondering with death was like this. But if you have other idea's, please tell me!! I love different perspectives. So please review, and i hoped you enjoyed "Chihiro's Influence"!!! 


End file.
